Je sais qui tu es
by Trendie
Summary: Damon, Enzo et Klaus décident tous les trois de tout quitter pendant 100 ans. Ils parcourent le monde mais au bout de leur voyage ils se retrouvent à Mystic Falls. Là où tout a commencé ...
1. CHAPITRE I

_Bonjour !_

En cette nouvelle année 2018 j'ai décidé d'écrire ma toute première FanFiction sur l'Univers de The Vampire Diaries. Je tiens à préciser quelques petites choses avant votre lecture. Je ne suivrais pas l'ordre chronologique exact de la série, ni même les liens amicaux entre certains personnages. Je compte y mettre un peu de ma sauce, en espérant que vous aimerez !

* * *

 **Chapitre Un :**

100 ans s'étaient écroulées depuis notre départ. Tout avait changé. Mais à la fois tout était resté identique, comme si notre départ datait de la veille. Ou peut-être que je délire et que rien n'est comme avant. Une chose est sûre. Quand je suis parti, _elle_ , elle n'était pas là. Désormais je ne vois qu' _elle_. Mais je sais qu'elle ne me voit pas. Du moins pas encore. Au fait, moi c'est Damon. Et je suis un Vampire.

Damon avait raison. Tous les chemins mènent à Mystic Falls. S'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous y revoilà, 100 ans plus tard. C'est fou comme cette ville reste la même après temps d'années. Du moins c'est ce qu'il me plaît à croire. Lorsque j'ai échappé de l'augustine avec Damon, il m'avait emmené ici. Et depuis je n'en étais jamais parti. Jusqu'à il y 100 ans. Mais je ne compte pas repartir. Pas maintenant que je l'ai vu. Au fait, moi c'est Lorenzo. Et je suis un Vampire.

Je n'ai jamais aimé rester longtemps au même endroit. J'ai toujours aimé courir et semer le chaos derrière moi. Je ne retourne que très rarement deux fois au même endroit dans un espace-temps proche. C'est peut-être pour cela que la dernière fois que j'ai étais à Mystic Falls date d'un siècle. Je ne pensais pas y retourner aussi vite. Mais maintenant je suis pris au piège. Je ne peux plus partir sans savoir qui _elle_ est. Au fait, moi c'est Klaus. Et je suis un Vampire. Un Original même.

 _Elles_ nous ont pris aux pièges, nous ne pouvons plus repartir. Pas sans _elles._

* * *

 _Me revoilà !_

Je reconnais que ce tout premier chapitre est très court, il ressemble d'ailleurs plus à un prologue qu'un chapitre mais bon... J'ai tout de même hâte de connaître vos avis, pour savoir si je continue ou si je m'arrête là dans cette folie !

Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2018 !

-Trendie

PS : Je m'excuse pour les fautes /!\


	2. CHAPITRE II

_Bonjour !_

Je vous présente le chapitre numéro deux ! L'histoire se met doucement en place, mais dites-moi si vous pensez que cette histoire mérite d'être poursuivit ou non.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre Deux :**

 **Point de vue de Damon**

 _\- Damon ?!_

 _\- Salut petit frère._

Les yeux toujours ouvert tel des poissons hors de l'eau, Stefan ne me quittait pas des yeux, immobile entre le cadre de la porte d'entrée. A ce que je pouvais voir de derrière l'épaule de mon frère, en 100 ans il n'avait pas encore eu l'idée de changer la décoration. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, j'aime l'idée que, qu'importe le temps qui passe, notre chez nous restera toujours le même. Qu'il ne bougera pas au mouvement de mode des époques.

 _\- Tu comptes me faire dormir dehors ou je peux espérer rentrer chez moi ? Fis-je de mon ton ironique._

 _\- Enzo et Klaus ne sont pas avec toi ? Me demanda-t-il après s'être poussé pour que je puisse rentrer._

Je laissais mon regard parcourir le salon avant de s'arrêter sur ma précieuse bouteille que j'attrapais tout en répondant à mon frère.

 _\- Si, mais j'attendais que tu en parle avant de les faire entrer, commençais-je avant d'hausser le ton, LES GARS VOUS POUVEZ RENTRER !_

 _\- A ce n'est pas trop tôt, fit la voix de Klaus en entrant dans le hall, bonjour Stefan._

 _\- Je peux savoir c'est quoi cette histoire ? Me demanda Stefan en se tournant vers moi._

Armé de mon verre, je me laissais tomber sur mon vieux fauteuil et bu une gorgée avant de répondre.

 _\- On est de retour !_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que nous étions revenu. Enzo et Klaus avaient comme moi emménagé dans le manoir, Stefan avait finalement accepté la situation et en était même heureux. Après un siècle de silence, il avait l'impression que la vie reprenait. Il faut dire que de passer à une vie seule dans un manoir à une vie à quatre garçons, qui en plus sont des vampires, ça doit être un sacré changement !

Je n'étais pas beaucoup sortit depuis mon retour, juste une ou deux fois pour faire des courses, mais rien de bien passionnant. C'est pour cela que je pris ma veste en cuire et sortis du manoir.

Je partis faire un tour en ville et fus heureux de trouver un bar ouvert. Alors que j'allais pousser la porte pour entrer, cette dernière s'ouvrit et je tombais nez à nez avec une jeune femme brune.

 _\- Désolée_

 _\- Ce n'est rien, m'empressais-je à répondre en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire._

Je fus d'ailleurs heureux de voir qu'il fonctionnait encore, en la voyant rougir et baisser la tête.

 _\- Au fait, moi c'est Damon._

 _\- Elena._

 **Point de vue de Klaus**

 _\- Vous n'avez pas vue ce crétin de Damon ?_

Assis sur l'un des canapés du manoir, je levais les yeux du livre que je lisais et regardais Enzo qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

 _\- Non pourquoi ? Répondis-je alors que Stefan était resté la tête plongée dans ses devoirs._

 _\- Je le cherche._

Et sur ces mots il repartit. J'haussais des épaules avant de repartir dans ma lecture. J'eus tout de même un sourire en coin en voyant Stefan toujours dans son travail. Je ne comprendrais sûrement jamais son choix de s'être inscrit au lycée.

Alors que la porte venait de claquer, sûrement du au départ précipité d'Enzo, quelqu'un frappa à cette dernière. Je lançais un regard à Stefan, mais apparemment il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner ses mathématiques. Alors dans un souffle, je me levais et partis ouvrir, comme si j'étais chez moi.

 _\- Je peux vous aidez ? Demandais-je en ouvrant._

 _\- Bonjour, Stefan est là ?_

La personne qui se trouvait devant moi était une jeune fille blonde incroyablement sexy.

 _\- Il est là, qui le demande ?_

 _\- Dite-lui Caroline._

 _\- Très bien ma douce, mais je doute que même avec un si beau nom il souhaite abandonner ses devoirs._

 _\- Dites-lui que je suis passée ok ?_

Et sur ces mots elle tourna les talons et commença à partir. Je regardais sa silhouette partir et une fois hors de mon champs de vision, je fermais la porte et repartis m'asseoir, son visage ne quittant pas mes pensées.

 **Point de vue de Lorenzo**

Je m'étais assis sur l'un des nombreux bancs de la ville. Damon ne répondait pas au téléphone. Mais ce n'était plus un problème. Je n'arrivais plus à détourner le regard de la porte d'un petit magasin. Plus depuis que je l'avait vu entrer. Elle était entrée il y a une dizaine de minutes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis tout de suite sentis connecté à elle. Dés qu'au loin mes yeux se sont posé sur elle, j'ai senti qu'elle allait compter dans ma vie.

Soudain la porte du magasin s'ouvrit de nouveau. Tel un électrochoc, je me levais, mais ne bougeais pas. Elle était si belle, ses cheveux s'envolaient de tout les côtés de son visage, mais ça ne la rendait que plus belle.

Et merde … Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive …

Je ne connais même pas son prénom ...

* * *

 _Me revoilà !_

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ?

Bonne journée ( et toujours bonne année nous sommes toujours le 1 er ! )

-Trendie

PS : Toutes mes excuses pour les fautes ^^


	3. CHAPITRE III

_**Lou2204 :**_ Oh merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que cela te plaise, en espérant que tu aimes la suite !

 _ **Ophelie Aurore Scott :**_ Merci beaucoup !

 ** _Ma jumelle :_** Et oui tu as vu juste pour les filles ! Ah merci beaucoup ! J'espère aussi !

 **Petit mot de l'auteur :**

 _Hello !_

 _Je tenais à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai pris pour poster ce nouveau chapitre ^^ Mais une chose est sûre, désormais que cette histoire est commencée, je la finirais ( même si cela prendra peut-être du temps, j'ai peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment ). Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review ! Sachez que vos commentaires me motivent pour écrire la suite ! Merci beaucoup :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre Trois :**

 **Point de vue de Lorenzo**

Alors que la silhouette de cette jeune fille commençait à disparaître de mon champ de vision, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Par réflexe je me retournais prêt à attaquer.

 _\- Tout doux mon pote ! C'est moi_

 _\- Damon ! Où étais-tu ?_

Damon haussa les épaules sans pour autant me répondre, et s'installa sur le banc sur lequel j'étais assis il y a quelques minutes.

 _\- Qui tu fixais comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il en levant son regard vers moi._

 _\- Personne, mentis-je en m'appuyant contre un arbre non loin._

Damon ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Une fois qu'il eut fini sa conversation avec Stefen, il me fit signe de tête en se levant. Grâce à mon ouïe de vampire j'avais pu entendre leur conversation, ce qui eut pour résultat que je me décalais de l'arbre et le suivis jusqu'au manoir.

Stefen n'avait pas dit la raison pour laquelle il voulait qu'on le retrouve au manoir.

 _\- Stefen ? Klaus ? Fit Damon en franchissant la porte d'entrée._

 _\- On est dans la cuisine ! Fit la voix de Stefen._

Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Damon, qui haussa les épaules avant de se diriger dans la cuisine, moi sur ses talons.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important pour nous appeler ? Demanda Damon en attrapant un verre et une bouteille de whisky._

 _\- Le shérif de la ville, Mme Forbes m'a appelé, elle est au courant pour ma vraie nature et avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit Damon, sache que c'est une amie, enfin bref, ils ont retrouvé hier soir cinq cadavres de jeunes dans la forêt. L'enquête en a bien sur conclu à une attaque d'animaux sauvages …_

 _\- Mais il s'agit d'un vampire, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je._

Pour réponse Stefen hocha la tête.

 _\- Et tu crois que s'est nous ? Ajouta Damon après avoir bu une gorgée._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais si vraiment ce n'est pas vous, ça veut dire …_

 _\- Qu'un autre vampire se balade dans Mystic Falls, termina Klaus._

 **Point de vue Externe**

Les quatre amis se regardèrent un moment, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées, quand soudain, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Stefen lança un regard aux autres, et partit ouvrir. Il invita la personne à entrer. Des bruits de talons sur le sol se rapprochaient au même rythme que les pas de Stefen.

 _\- Klaus, j'ai une surprise pour toi, fit ce dernier en pénétrant de nouveau dans la cuisine avant de se décaler pour faire entrer une femme blonde, le sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Rebekah ?_

* * *

Re !

Je sais, je vous ai fais attendre ... une éternité ? Pour un chapitre si court ... Mais pour ma défense le chapitre qui suit arrivera très très vite ! Je me demandais d'ailleurs quel jour vous préférerait pour l'arrivée d'un nouveau chapitre ? Le Vendredi, le Samedi, le Dimanche ou le Lundi ?

Bonne journée !

-Trendie


End file.
